Always
by corkykiggs
Summary: A one shot about Cloud and Aerith...nothin' new really, but please read if ya want!


Always

Moonlight cascaded over the blonde man's figure, walking down the path staring out into the moon and star lit sky. His mako blue eyes held great grief, but much determination, as he soon stopped upon the ancient city...where he saw her die. He closed his eyes, bowing his head letting the cool breeze slither against his skin.

'Again I am here...but why?' He asked hopelessly to himself, gradually opening his eyes just a bit. 'It's hopeless...you're gone...you'll never be back.' A tear glistened in his eye, sparkling beautifully running down his cheeks, dripping from the edge of his chin. 'Aerith...where are you?' He curled his hands into a fist, sadness overcoming his emotions, as it played throughout his system, finding a way out of him. Tears formed a stream on his tear stained cheeks. A warm sensation was felt on his shoulder, making his head shoot up, eyes wide open as he heard the person speak...with that voice.

'I'm here Cloud...and always will' Tears still flowed down from his eyes, as he closed them turning around embracing the figure behind him. She smiled, placing an arm around his back, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud rose from the embrace, loving eyes looking straight at the young woman's warm green ones.

'It's...been awhile,' He stated hoarsely, a smile tugging on his lips. Aerith nodded slightly.

'Yes, it has,' She replied to his comment as the two stared into each other's eyes. Cloud breathed in, his fears drained away, calm setting inside his soul. His heart raced, eyes shining fervently as the moonlight emanated over the two motionless figures. Cloud stroked Aerith's bottom lip with his thumb, as he leaned forward only inches away until the two shared a kiss. Aerith backed away, bowing her head slightly. 'I'm sorry Cloud...but you have to wake up.' Cloud raised an eyebrow at her.

'Wake up?' Aerith nodded, taking a step up to him, cupping his cheek.

'Do not go and suffer anymore, because I will always be with you' she voiced, withdrawing her hand way from his cheek, placing it over his heart. '...right here.' Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. His words where caught in his throat, as he saw his love descend away, walking into the moonlight...disappearing from the

scene leaving him behind, speechless...motionless. His blue eyes narrowed, a frown ruining his smile.

'I will wait...you will come back'

His eyes shot open, as he gazed around looking at the scenery that was before him. The airship was there, he was now sitting on a cliff, with something...no someone resting on his shoulder. The sky was still illuminated with the stars and the moon, as he looked down upon his right shoulder to see a slumbering Tifa curled up beside him. "Had I...really been sleeping?" He thought to himself, his feature darkening as he fought the urge to cry again. "It was all a dream...she is...gone...and will never be back. She is...dead." The word echoed inside his mind, gritting his teeth as his eyelids shut.

_I will always be with you_ A voice lingered inside his head as he felt something warm touch his cheek. His eyes shot open, scanning around looking to see who it was. Nothing. No one. Just...himself.

"Aerith" He muttered, looking up into the sky seeing a shooting star fly across the sky, twinkling radiantly, brightly, and boldly. A smile crept onto his face, letting one loving tear fall from his bottom eyelashes. "I know you are there...and that you can hear me...and all I want to say is well" He bit his lip, as he felt like he couldn't talk anymore. "I love you." He whispered, bowing his head looking down at his lap. "I will bring you back from death so that you can be here with everyone...someway or another you will live again, everyone can see your cheery smile, beautiful green eyes...and just well you" He raised his head slowly, looking back up into the sky, another shooting star soaring across the sky with as much radiance as the first one. "Sephiroth will pay...I'll revenge your death...He will die, he will die" The stars began to loose their twinkle, but where still there. The darkness became more of an orange color, the sun was rising over the horizon, filling the sky with its flames, streaking it bringing upon the morning. Cloud looked down at Tifa once more and sighed.

_Always._The words linger in his mind, as all the stars where gone, except for one that was looking down at him, watching over him. Cloud smiled as he looked upon the star, nodding his head.

"Always."

A/N: I wrote this very, very quickly so it may not make sense what-so-ever, but well yes...I hoped you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
